


Right the Wrongs of my Past

by LadyDracona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Memories, No Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracona/pseuds/LadyDracona
Summary: Hermione was wronged by a previous partner, and now it is the responsibility of a certain blond to right those wrongs. No sex involved, just a cute little story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Right the Wrongs of my Past

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my works from AFF that I decided to share here. The story briefly mentions a past relationship with Ron/Hermione but it's 100% a Draco/Hermione story.

Hermione smiled as she walked around the dungeon and greeted the various guests. It'd been nearly three years since she'd first come here with her former husband and nearly two of them since the night that changed her life forever. As she walked past a flogging demonstration she thought back to that night long ago. As the man holding the flogger struck his partner, she couldn't help the smile fading from her face. One of the guests took notice of the look on her face and smiled at her and she forced a smile before excusing herself. Her eyes caught the silver ones across the room and he nodded in her direction. She quickly moved between the various groups before entering into the back office and closing the door, just as tears started to fall.

She'd never known Ron was into BDSM. She thought he was oblivious to the idea of mixing pain and pleasure together. She'd always liked the idea of it, but had just settled, figuring it was something perverse she was wrong to think about. That was until she caught him looking at a magazine that had various paddles and floggers in it. They sat and talked about it and he admitted he'd always been interested in it. At twenty-nine years old, he admitted he'd always wanted to be a dominant and was a bit of a sadist. He'd told her of a club he went to that held demonstrations and such and he liked the idea of it all. Her interests had been peaked and she asked if she could join him next time and he agreed.

The club, Crimson Dreams, looked like any other club, except for the alcoves for private couples and demonstrations, but it also held the allure of mystery. It allowed both muggles and the wizarding community to enter, but there was one rule; no magic was to be used in front of the muggles. That didn't stop the owners who were wizards from putting cushioning charms on the ropes and furniture discreetly though. What she had witnessed was nothing like what she expected to see, and her interest grew, so they both started experimenting. At first it was light bondage and restraints; her hands being tied above her head or behind her back. Then it moved into spanking and various other things. They'd even started doing basic demonstrations at the club as well. That night however changed it all for her.

~~Two Years Ago~~

The red head smiled as he walked up to her and showed her his new toy. It was a crimson and gold flogger with a black strap handle. She smirked and ran her hands along the tails of it and felt how soft they were, knowing that was a facade for the sting they were sure to provide when they struck.

“I was hoping we could try this little beauty out tonight during our demonstration” he said and she smiled.

“I'm fine with that. Does it have a good snap to it?” she asked and he nodded helping her zip up her dress and kissing her shoulder.

SNAP!

She gasped as the tails struck her arse and thighs and moaned lightly. They held a slight sting and she loved the way they bit into her skin. Ron had restrained her across a St. Andrews Cross and was currently working over her thighs and arse and it felt amazing. She was slowly slipping into subspace and loved it. As her husband circled her she watched him in a daze. He walked behind her and snapped the handle again and she moaned louder. He started mumbling angrily next to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. He started snapping the tails against her skin harder and harder and it became too much for her.

“Check” she gasped the safeword they used to signal to slow down. He ignored her though and struck her again harder than before as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

“Stupid arse always has to go and ruin everything” he growled before striking her again ignoring her state of stress.

“Checkmate!” she gasped out louder, this safeword signaling for a complete stop.

“Just had to show up here!” he growled, striking her a final time twice on each cheek.

“NIGHTMARE!” she yelled before passing out.

She awoke later that evening to light touches and a man's voice mumbling as he moved his hands down the back of her thighs and butt. She didn't recognize the voice and immediately went into high alert. She struggled to get away from the man and turned to face her assailant. Brown eyes met silver and she curled in on herself. He went to touch her arm and she quickly pulled her arm away, glaring at him.

“Get away from me” she demanded and he pulled his hands back.

“I was only trying to help” he mumbled, and she looked at him oddly.

“Why?”

“It's my job, and also because I'm the one who stopped your husband” he replied looking back at her and she noticed the fire in his eyes.

“What happened after I passed out?”

“I was watching the scene for the last few minutes. At one point he saw me and I could tell the shift in his posture. I started paying attention to you and saw your distress. When I heard you call out the club's safeword I'd had enough. I called an instant stop to the scene. I had to have security forcefully remove him from the platform. He started getting angry and lashing out so we threw him out. After he was gone I removed the restraints and brought you in here to heal your wounds” he replied.

“Why help me Malfoy? I would have thought you'd enjoy watching me be in pain up there” she replied, and noticed the look of hurt pass across his eyes.

“While I do like the idea of inflicting pain Weasley, I do not like it being forced. Your husband is banned from the club after his actions tonight” she gasped and the seriousness of what happened struck.

“It's Granger still, I didn't take his name. What about me?” she asked.

“You can return, since you were a victim. We do not punish victims for the actions of their assailants. As you know Blaise Zabini is an owner. He is the one who ordered the banishment of your husband from the grounds” he sat back in the chair next to her and she nodded.

“How bad were the wounds?” she asked, shivering as she felt a sting go across her thighs when she turned to sit straight.

“You had several bruises, but a few of the falls also wrapped and you have bruising across the side and front of your thighs as well. Some of them even dug in and broke the skin” he said, pointing to her leg which she saw had a purple bruise on it, causing her to start tearing up.

“He told me he practiced with it.”

“It's obvious that he lied. The falls were eighteen inch falls and he was too close to you. They were bound to wrap eventually. An obvious novice mistake” he replied and she looked at him with raised eyebrows, “I've been a Dom for over five years Granger. I know my way around floggers and such.”

“So what happens now?” she asked, looking away from him. He exuded the air of a dominant and it put her on edge. Even though she was with Ron, he didn't give off the vibe of a dominant like Draco did.

“Now you let me heal you and then I'll escort you home where I tell your husband about his banishment” he replied and she looked at him, a fire in her eyes.

“You are NOT touching me again Malfoy!”

“Granger, I'm not asking to touch you. I'm asking to use healing spells to remove the bruising and heal the cuts. It is what I was about to do when you woke up. I planned to heal you, and then leave you here with a note explaining such and asking you to come find me when you were ready to leave” he replied and she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

“Just cast the spells and get it over with” she grumbled as she turned over and laid on her stomach.

Draco smirked as she did so and slowly ran his wand across her thighs and backside. He noted her shiver slightly as he cast a cooling charm across the bruised areas before healing them. He did the same for the cuts and when he was done he cleared his throat. She turned to look at him and he nodded, before walking over to a locker in the corner. He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, handing them to her.

“You can put these on. Weasley took the bag that had your clothes in it with him when he was told to leave. When you're changed, come find me at the bar.”

Once he was out of the room she quickly pulled off the shirt and skirt she had been wearing, before slipping on the clothes. They were loose enough to not cause pain, but still enough they didn't fall off her. She looked down at the skirt she'd had on and noticed the blood on them before sighing and tossing it into the trash bin near by, incinerating it immediately with a wave of her hand. As she watched it burn anger surged through her at the thought of what Ron did. She looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. She sighed and walked out of the room, heading straight for the bar where she saw Malfoy nursing a drink of a dark brown liquid. When he saw her approaching he downed the drink and escorted her to the apparation point before she apprated them back to her front doorstep. Upon entering she was instantly greeted by an irate redhead.

“Where the hell have you been Hermione? It's been nearly two hours! I've been worried sick! What is that bastard doing here?!” he said, and she covered her ears, just as Malfoy waved his hand instantly silencing the redhead mid-sentence.

“Calm yourself Weasley! I'm here on official business” he said, before reaching into his jacket and pulling out an envelope she noticed had the club's logo on it, and handing it to Ron, releasing the silencing spell at the same time.

Ron read the letter carefully, his emotions going from shock to straight anger. He looked up at Malfoy and lunged at him, but the blond was prepared and instantly grabbed him in a headlock. He held Ron in it until he calmed down before shoving him away.

“As you read in the letter, you are banished from Crimson Dream. If you ever show your face there again we will have you arrested and you will be charged with trespassing” he said, straightening his jacket.

“Fine, we'll just find another club to go to and have our fun, right Hermione?” he asked, looking smug.

“No Ron we won't” she replied, walking away from the two of them and down the hall stopping outside the bedroom, “You broke my trust tonight. It will be a long time before I forgive you for this. Good night Malfoy.”

“Good night Granger.” he said before disapparating.

The weeks after that night had been hard. Ron repeatedly apologized for what he did, but she couldn't accept the apology. He'd tried to hold her and the memories of what he'd done to her kept making it hard to accept his touch. Eventually she started sleeping in the spare bedroom to avoid him trying to cuddle with her at night. Then came the fights; nasty and cruel words being thrown at her. He called her a whore and claimed she was cheating on him, while also claiming she was punishing him for a 'minor mistake'. It wasn't a minor mistake though, and he couldn't see that. After three months of enduring the harsh words, angry looks, and his nasty demeanor, she finally said she'd had enough and filed for divorce. She moved into her own flat by the River Thames, close enough to the Ministry she only had to walk to work, but also secluded enough she had privacy.

Ron's family had been surprised at the divorce, but knew there was a good reason for it. Mrs. Weasley said she was always welcome to join them for holidays and Sunday dinner, but she couldn't bring herself to join them at first. She kept to herself for a while, working and barely socializing with anyone. After a couple months she tried going over for dinner, only to have Ron confront her and ask her to try with them again. She refused and he got angry, lashing out again and upsetting her. She excused herself before heading home. After that night she never went to dinner again.

~~Present~~

She was brought out of her memories by a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and straightened herself before opening the door to find silver eyes staring at her concerned. She moved to the side to allow him entry and closed the door behind him, before moving to the couch by the corner.

“Are you alright?” he asked sitting next to her and she nodded mutely.

“It just hit me all of the sudden seeing the flogging demonstration. I'll be fine.”

“If you need to I can take you home-”

“No Draco! I need to face my fear of this place and I need to be here to do it. I can't keep running from that. It's been two years and I need to let it go” she said, cutting him off and he sneered at her.

“Typical Gryffindor.”

“I distinctly remember a certain Slytherin bribing me into coming back here” she climbed onto his lap and lightly kissed his jaw as his sneer changed into a smirk, “Something about me being tied up and fucked into oblivion as a reward?”

“Cheeky minx” he growled and pulled her down to kiss her fiercely.

He groaned as she ground her hips into his and moved to lay her on the couch, pinning her beneath him never stopping the kiss. She submitted to him instantly and he smirked into the kiss before pulling back, hearing her whine as he did so.

“I need to head back out there. You can stay in here as long as you need to love” he said and she nodded, running her hand across his cheek.

“I'll be back out in a little bit, I just need to calm myself down and gather my thoughts.”

“Come find me when you do” he said and she nodded before he stood and left the room.

She smiled as she thought back on her relationship with Draco. Hermione had been avoiding everyone and so secluded and he'd forced her out of hiding. He'd come out of nowhere but insisted on helping her get over what Ron had done to her. They'd started out as friends but as time went on, things changed between them.

~~Six Months After the Divorce~

It'd been a few months after the last Weasley dinner and Hermione was at work. As she was finishing up getting papers ready for her next client she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy walk into her office. Being a lawyer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she helped with the legalities involved with the club. She'd been expecting one of the owners of Crimson Dream to be visiting her, but not Malfoy.

“Malfoy, what a surprise. How can I help you?” she asked as the blond smiled and took a seat across from her.

“We had a couple plans I needed to have looked over to make sure they were safe for the muggle community” he said, handing her a piece of parchment and she scanned it before smirking at him.

“Is that really the reason you came here Malfoy? I've already told Blaise these plans were given approval.”

“Well no that isn't the only reason I'm here” he said with a chuckle, “I wanted to see how you were doing after everything.”

“I've been better. I still have nightmares occasionally of what happened, but it's getting better day by day.”

“Have you considered ever coming back to the club?” he asked and noticed her smile fade.

“Malfoy-”

“Please Hermione, call me Draco.”

“Draco” she said sighing, “I don't know if I can return there. Just the thought of what he did there is enough to cause me to panic.”

“What he did was wrong on all accounts. He abused your trust and that is not something that should ever happen.”

“I just need time to process it all and maybe one day I will return there. Right now I can't though” she said and he nodded.

“Then let me offer another option. Blaise has asked me to invite you to a munch we're having soon. It's local and the setting is completely casual. Just a bunch of sexual deviants having a dinner together. Will you come to the munch?”

“Do I have a choice?” she asked and he smirked.

“That's the thing Hermione. There is always a choice to be made, it is just if you choose to make that choice or not” he said, standing and winking at her before turning to leave, “The munch is on the 20th at 6 P.M. at Hixter Bankside.”

“I'll think about it” she replied and he nodded, leaving the office.

She'd thought about it and it took her three battles with her fears to finally decide to go to the munch, and she didn't regret a minute of it. She arrived before many of the others started arriving and Draco introduced her to a few of the owners who were already there. She also was surprised to see Harry and Ginny walk into the restaurant to join the group. Harry admitted they had been introduced to the club by Ron as well. They'd shared drinks, laughed and told stories, and just enjoyed themselves. She found out that Blaise was a Dom and he was currently with Astoria Greengrass who was his sub. As the night wound down they all left the restaurant laughing and enjoying the nice weather outside. Draco offered to walk her home, and she accepted.

“So what did you think?” he asked suddenly as they rounded the corner near her flat.

“I really enjoyed it. Thank you for inviting me Draco” she smiled, and he nodded, the rest of the walk quiet until they arrived at the front door of her flat.

“Hermione?” she turned to him and he ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the ground. “I-I was...wondering...if maybe you'd like to...have dinner with me sometime?”

“Just dinner?” she asked, and he chuckled.

“Yes, just dinner” he replied stepping closer, “Just the two of us, not the others.”

“Can I have a few days to think about it?” she asked quietly.

“Sure, I'm only an owl away.”

“Goodnight Draco.”

“Goodnight Hermione” he said and she walked into the loft.

After much deliberation she decided to take him up on his offer and owled him. They'd gone to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town and she loved every minute of it. They started spending more time together, going to munches, having lunch together, and occasionally dinners. As they began to spend more time together she realized just how much she truly liked spending time with Draco. He was engaging, mysterious, and he drew her in like a moth to a flame. Their feelings for each other were oblivious to them, but not to those around them and it wasn't until someone mentioned it that they realized they liked each other so much.

“Sorry what?” she asked as she stared at the woman that sat across from her.

“I'm sorry, he is your partner right?” she asked, pointing at Draco who covered his mouth to hide his grin.

“No, we are not together. I doubt that Granger could handle my intensity anyway” Draco replied suddenly with a wink.

“Your intensity?” she asked with a smirk, “I didn't know you gave your dick a nickname Malfoy.”

“Trust me Hermione, if there was a nickname for my cock it would not be INTENSITY” he whispered to her and her face flushed.

“Besides, I've only been divorced for six months-”

“That didn't stop Ron from getting with Lavender” Ginny said and Harry nodded, “If you like each other than go for it. We're the last ones who can judge you guys.”

“Hermione can I talk to you privately for a moment?” Draco asked and she nodded, before they both excused themselves and walked outside to the side of the building.

“I'm sorry Draco-”

“Don't” was all he said, before he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close.

The kiss was slow, cautious, and she could feel how tense he was, waiting for her reaction. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He reacted by pressing her against the wall and lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. The shift caused her to gasp and he reacted by running his tongue across her lips before diving into her mouth, tasting her more. After a few more moments he pulled back slowly, resting his head against hers.

“Wow!” he said, breathing deeply.

“Yeah” she replied, lowering her legs to the ground and leaning back against the wall.

“I've been wanting to do that for a while now.”

“Really? For how long?” he smirked at her.

“Since the first munch I took you to” he replied and she started laughing, unable to control herself.

“So that's why you offered to walk me home! You wanted to try and get a goodnight kiss?”

“That or maybe a shag” he smirked and she slapped his arm, making him chuckle, “I'm joking Hermione.”

“We better go back inside.”

Draco nodded and they walked back into the restaurant to the table, only to be greeted by cat calls from their friends. He looked down the table at Astoria who was smirking at the two of them. She winked at them both before taking a drink of her wine, damn Slytherin!

~Present~

Hermione stood from the couch and walked to the door, before walking outside and back to join the others in the club. As she scanned the crowd she made out the blond in the far corner. She smiled and walked over to him, his eyes meeting hers halfway and he grinned. As she drew closer he held his hand out and she took it, him pulling her closer.

“Feeling better kitten?” she smiled and nodded.

“I am now” she wrapped her arms around him and smiled, watching the crowd.

“Hermione?” his voice was soft and she smiled as she looked up at him, “I was wondering if you'd be willing to push yourself a little further tonight.”

“How so?”

“I wanted to repeat what happened that night, but right the wrongs Weasley did that night” she gasped as he whispered this into her ear and felt the heat pool between her legs.

“Draco are you sure that's a good idea?”

“I won't push you beyond your limit. It is just a request, and you are in control of what happens” he replied and she thought it over a minute before nodding.

The blond smiled and lightly kissed her, leading her over to an alcove in the far back. She gasped as she took in the St. Andrews Cross in front of her, the same one Ron had her on that night. Her instincts started to kick in and she started to tremble next to him. He sensed her fear and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

“It's alright kitten. You will not be neglected here tonight. I gave you my word I would not betray you and I will keep that word,” he whispered to her and she slowly calmed down, before he cuffed her wrists and ankles to the cross.

Once she was shackled he walked around to face her and took her face in his hands, kissing her gently and pouring his love into the kiss. hen he asked if she was ready she nodded, telling him the safeword they'd used often before, basilisk. He nodded and grabbed the flogger from the table nearby and showed it to her, running it across her skin to let her feel the fabric of it. She squirmed slightly before he walked behind her and ran the falls against her back and buttocks before lightly snapping it against her skin. She gasped at this and moaned lightly.

“You like it when I do that kitten?” he asked and she nodded before he struck again and she moaned again, “You want more?”

“Yes please sir.”

“I wonder if I can make you cum just from using this on you” he said with a smirk and lightly ran the falls across her buttocks before snapping her thighs with it, “Let's find out shall we?”

He continued to work her over until she was shaking from the high of it all. From soft strikes on her thighs and upper butt to stronger more direct strikes on the cheeks, every touch of the falls hit just where they needed to. With every strike he brought her higher and higher. She knew he could tell how far he had taken her. After more than an hour of working her over he knew she was at her limit and stopped in front of her and cupped her face, kissing her. She smiled at him and rested her head against his hand.

“You were beautiful kitten. Now let's get you off this thing and get some privacy” he smiled and she nodded.

He walked behind her and released her hands, helping her wrap a robe around her body, before releasing her ankles. Once done he helped her down and noticing she was shaking, picked her up and carried her to the room in the back she had been in earlier. He sat on the couch and held her close to him letting her slowly come down from the high. After a few minutes she looked up at him and smiled, lightly touching his cheek.

“Thank you Draco.”

“For what?” he asked, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“For not letting me hide” he looked at her confused and she continued, “A year ago, you told me that you'd not let me hide and you'd get me to return here one way or another. That you'd show me that I can't base my life off one huge mistake. I didn't believe you but you did it anyway. Thank you for that.”

“It only felt right that it be today that I do it” he replied, looking at her hand and tracing his finger over the ring there, the promise ring he'd given to her earlier that night before they arrived, “Happy Anniversary Hermione.”

“Happy Anniversary Draco” she smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more, putting all the love and trust she had for him in that one kiss.


End file.
